familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
George Timothy Clooney (1961)
}} George Timothy Clooney (born May 6, 1961) is an American actor, film director, producer, and screenwriter. For his work as an actor, he has received three Golden Globe Awards and an Academy Award. Clooney is also noted for his political activism, and has served as one of the United Nations Messengers of Peace since January 31, 2008. Early life Clooney was born in Lexington, Kentucky. His mother, Nina Bruce (née Warren, 1939–), is a former beauty pageant queen. His father, Nick Clooney, is a former anchorman, as well as a game show and American Movie Classics host. Clooney's ancestry includes Irish, German, French Huguenot, Northern Irish (Scotch-Irish), Scottish, Welsh and English. His paternal great-great-grandparents, Nicholas Clooney (of County Kilkenny) and Bridget Byron, emigrated to the United States from Ireland. His maternal four times great-grandmother, Mary Ann Sparrow, was the half-sister of Nancy Hanks (Nancy Hanks was the mother of President Abraham Lincoln). Clooney has an older sister, Adelia (also known as Ada); his cousins include actors Miguel and Rafael Ferrer, who are the sons of his aunt, singer Rosemary Clooney, and actor José Ferrer. He is also related to another singer, Debby Boone, who married his cousin Gabriel Ferrer (son of José Ferrer and Rosemary Clooney). Ancestry 1st Generation *1 George Timothy Clooney (1961) 2nd Generation *2 Nicholas J. Clooney (1934) *3 Nina Bruce Warren 3rd Generation http://www.genealogy.com/famousfolks/george-clooney/index.html *4 Andrew Joseph Clooney (1902-1974) 1920, 1930 Census - Maysville, Mason County, Kentucky *5 Frances Marie Guilfoyle (1909-1973) 1920, 1930 Census - Maysville, Mason County, Kentucky *6 Marvin Jackson Warren (1910-1985) 1920 Census - Boyle County, Kentucky *7 Dica Mae Edwards (1918) Kentucky Birth Records@Ancestry.com 1920, 1930 Census - Boyle County, Kentucky 4th Generation *8 Andrew B Clooney (1874-1947) 1900, 1910, 1920, 1930 Census - Maysville, Mason County, Kentucky Kentucky Death Records@Ancestry.com *9 Crescentia Koch (c1876-1939) 1900, 1910, 1920, 1930 Census - Maysville, Mason County, Kentucky Kentucky Death Records@Ancestry.com *10 Michael Joseph Guilfoyle (1876-1928) 1900 Census - Mays Lick, Mason County, Kentucky 1920 Census - Maysville, Mason County, Kentucky World War I Draft Registration Card Kentucky Death Records @Ancestry.com *11 Adelia Martha Farrow (1884-1959) aka Ada 1920, 1930 Census - Maysville, Mason County, Kentucky *12 William M Warren (1880-) of Green Co., KY 1910, 1920 Census - Boyle County, Kentucky Mentioned in the death record of Mary Ann Warren (1925-1925) World War I Draft Registration Card (listed as George William Warren, wife is Ida Lou). *13 Ida Lou Chambers (c1885-) 1900 Census - Mitchellsburg, Boyle County, Kentucky (listed as Ida L Chambers) 1910, 1920 Census - Boyle County, Kentucky Mentioned in the death record of Mary Ann Warren (1925-1925) *14 Roy Edwards (1895-1976) 1900 Census - Mitchellsburg, Boyle County, Kentucky1910, 1920, 1930 Census - Boyle County, Kentucky *15 Nora Bell Perkins (1901-1987) 1920, 1930 Census - Boyle County, Kentucky 5th Generation *16 Nicholas Clooney (c1830-), born in Ireland 1880 Census - Mason County, Kentucky *17 Bridget Bryan/Byron (c1835-1914), born in Ireland 1880 Census - Mason County, Kentucky Kentucky Death Records@Ancestry.com *18 Joseph A Koch of OH *19 Margaret Manns of OH *20 Con Guilfoyle (c1846-bef1930) of Ireland 1900 Census - Mays Lick, Mason County, Kentucky (listed as Coney) *21 Rose Sweeney (c1855-) of KY 1900 Census - Mays Lick, Mason County, Kentucky (listed as Rosa) 1920 Census - Cincinnati, Hamilton County, Ohio 1930 Census - Maysville, Mason County, Kentucky *22 Samuel Tulley Farrow (1858-1916) 1870 Census - Orangeburg, Mason County, Kentucky *23 Louella Breckenridge Vanden (1860-1935) *26 John Martin Chambers (1862-1912) 1870, 1880 Census - Boyle County, Kentucky 1900 Census - Mitchellsburg, Boyle County, Kentucky Kentucky Death Records@Ancestry.com *27 Lucy Ann Crow (1866-1937) 1900 Census - Mitchellsburg, Boyle County, Kentucky Kentucky Death Records@Ancestry.com *28 James (Jack) Edwards (c1858-1931) 1900 Census - Mitchellsburg, Boyle County, Kentucky 1870, 1880, 1910 Census - Boyle County, Kentucky Kentucky Death Records@Ancestry.com *29 Hattie Unknown (c1881-) 1900 Census - Mitchellsburg, Boyle County, Kentucky *31 Jane Gray 6th Generation *44 John B Farrow (1833-1908) 1870 Census - Orangeburg, Mason County, Kentucky 1880 Census - Mount Carmel, Fleming County, Kentucky 1900 Census - Fleming County, Kentucky *45 Martha Jane Bramel (1840-1926) 1870 Census - Orangeburg, Mason County, Kentucky 1880 Census - Mount Carmel, Fleming County, Kentucky 1900 Census - Fleming County, Kentucky 1920 Census - Maysville, Mason County, Kentucky Kentucky Death Records@Ancestry.com *46 Preston Breckenridge Vanden (c1815-) of OH *47 Adelia Cooper (c1820-) of OH *52 Abraham Chambers (c1828-) of TN 1850 Jackson County, Tennessee 1870, 1880 Census - Boyle County, Kentucky 1900 Census - Mitchellsburg, Boyle County, Kentucky *53 Susanna A Hawkins (c1824-) of SC 1850 Jackson County, Tennessee 1870, 1880 Census - Boyle County, Kentucky (listed as Susanna) 1900 Census - Mitchellsburg, Boyle County, Kentucky (listed as Susy A) *54 James McKilrick Crow (1842-1913) 1850, 1860 Census - Washington County, Kentucky Kentucky Marriages@Ancestry.com (married 1865 in Washington County) 1900, 1910 Census - Dugansville, Mercer County, Kentucky Kentucky Death Records@Ancestry.com *55 Nancy K Riley (c1851-) Kentucky Marriages@Ancestry.com (married 1865 in Washington County) 1900, 1910 Census - Dugansville, Mercer County, Kentucky *56 Mason Edwards (1806-1868) of VA *57 Lucinda A Whitehouse (1834-1884) of KY, aka Lucy 1870 Census - Boyle County, Kentucky 7th Generation *88 Orson Logan Farrow (1805-1863) *89 Elizabeth O Bruer *90 Samuel A Bramel (1800-1881) *91 Mary Jane Taylor (c1808-) *104 Unknown Chambers *105 Nancy Unknown (c1790-) of SC 1870 Census - Boyle County, Kentucky *108 Mansfield Crow (c1807-1857) 1850 Census - Washington County, Kentucky *109 Mary Ann Rigden (c1808-) 1850, 1860 Census - Washington County, Kentucky *112 Lewis Edwards (1774-1837) *113 Mary Brunts (1762-1862) *114 Benjamin Whitehouse (1788-1865) *115 Mary Ann Sparrow (1790-1861) References Category:Created with Genealogy:People Simple Template Category:American agnostics Category:American anti–Iraq War activists Category:American expatriates in Italy Category:American male film actors Category:American humanitarians Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of French descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Huguenot descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Northern Ireland descent Category:American people of Scotch-Irish descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American people of Welsh descent Category:American male screenwriters Category:American male television actors Category:BAFTA winners (people) Category:Best Drama Actor Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Best Musical or Comedy Actor Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Best Supporting Actor Academy Award winners Category:Best Supporting Actor Golden Globe (film) winners Category:European Film Awards winners (people) Category:California Democrats Category:Chevaliers of the Ordre des Arts et des Lettres Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Kentucky Category:Male actors of British descent Category:Male actors of Dutch descent Category:Male actors of German descent Category:Actors from Lexington, Kentucky Category:Producers who won the Best Picture Academy Award Category:United Nations Messengers of Peace Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Golden Globe Award-winning producers Category:Cecil B. DeMille Award Golden Globe winners Category:Former Roman Catholics Category:People from Augusta, Kentucky Category:English-language film directors Category:Best Screenplay AACTA International Award winners Category:Activists from California Category:AFI Life Achievement Award recipients Category:Film directors from Kentucky Category:Screenwriters from Kentucky